


Safe and Slumber

by missmaier



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, The Hobbit AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just a lot of fluff, newt doesnt like thomas' weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: Newt can't sleep, and a grumpy king cures his insomnia.or: the Hobbit au, with Newt as Bilbo and Thomas as Thorin.





	Safe and Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMedJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMedJack/gifts).



> hello! so quick shoutout to Jess, after we talked on discord for an hour about the hobbit/lotr tmr aus... this happened. this takes place during Desolation of Smaug, when the dwarves + bilbo (or in this case, Newt) settle down for the night in Beorn's cabin.
> 
> enjoy!

It didn’t come as a surprise to Newt when he began to have trouble sleeping.

 

They had wound up in the man-bear- _ thing _ ’s house for the night, and he was grateful he was sleeping on hay and not the hard ground, but he would be a lot more grateful if he could actually shut his eyes for more than 10 seconds at a time. Newt turned over for probably the third time in the past minute and eventually sighed, admitting defeat. Insomnia was nothing a breath of fresh air couldn’t fix, after all.

 

The Hobbit quietly stood up, pulling on his maroon coat and being careful not to wake the Dwarves up as he went outside (he had a close call when he stepped on Minho’s hair; all that earned him was a sleepy groan and smack to the ankle). Newt fixed the collar of his shirt just as he pushed open the overly large front door to step outside.

 

He breathed in the cool air, letting out a sigh and watching his breath on the breeze. His eyes flitted over to the chair on the porch, and his heart nearly stopped as he realized he wasn’t alone.

 

Thomas was sitting there, long wavy hair tousled from sleep and a smoking pipe in his hand. The Dwarf king looked much too small in the massive chair, and Newt had to hold back a laugh. He hurriedly went to step back inside, but the floorboard chose right then to creak under his feet and Newt winced, knowing he was caught.

 

“Burglar.” Thomas’ voice greeted him, and Newt dared to spare him a glance but saw no malice on the king’s face. Instead, the brunet flicked his head in an invitation, moving to make room for him on the chair.

 

Newt hesitated for a moment, before walking over to the chair and pulling himself up next to Thomas. They sat in silence for a long time, but it wasn’t an unpleasant silence. They were simply enjoying each other’s company for the moment.

 

Then, Thomas offered his pipe out to Newt. He was taken aback; still unused to the king’s kind behavior. They had had their rough patch over the course of the journey, but after the encounter with Azog and Newt saving Thomas’ life, he had been different towards the Hobbit. Kinder. There was less tension between them, replaced by something else Newt couldn’t put a name to.

 

Sensing his hesitance, Thomas chuckled. “I didn’t poison it, you know.”

 

Newt rolled his eyes, accepting the pipe and almost gasping at the quality of wood. It was better than he’d ever seen in his life, beautifully polished and finished to a deep shade of brown. Intricate carvings ran through the side, and Newt ran his thumb over them as he took a puff of the pipe.

 

It tasted  _ horrible _ .

 

Newt started coughing immediately, handing it back to Thomas, who was laughing. Actually laughing. Newt had never heard the sound before, but what he wouldn’t give to hear it for the rest of his life.

 

“Where did you get that stuff?” Newt said once he could speak normally again. “That’s awful.”

 

“The Blue Mountains,” Thomas chuckled. “I guess it doesn’t suit your tastes then?”

 

“God, no.”

 

They fell into silence for another moment, until Thomas put his pipe out. “You know, you’re not at all how I first judged you to be.”

 

“Hmm? How so, Mr. Grumpy King?” Newt laughed at the aghast look on Thomas’ face.

 

“I’m not grumpy.” At Newt’s raised eyebrow, Thomas sighed. “I admit  _ I have a temper _ -” He chose to ignore Newt’s quiet ‘that’s an understatement,’ “-but what I was getting at was that you’re not at all what meets the eye. You may be the bravest person I’ve ever seen.”

 

Newt sputtered for a moment, unsure of how to respond to the compliment. “That-surely can’t be true.”

 

“It is.” Thomas looked at him for a second before shrugging, eyes moving back to the forest line. “Very few would do what you did. Taking on an orc double your size for  _ me. _ ” His gaze moved back over to Newt, and their eyes met and held a steady contact. “Why?”

 

“I couldn’t just let you die, Thomas,” Newt said sincerely and without hesitation. His eyes softened and he grasped Thomas’ larger hand in his own. “You heard me. I’m here to help you get back to your home. And I can’t go back to mine until I’ve done that.”

 

Thomas stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. “You have a good heart, Master Isaacs. People like you are hard to come by. Are all Hobbits like you?”

 

Newt shook his head earnestly. “First of all, I think we’re at the point you can call me by my first name without all of the-” he waved his hand, “-formalities.”

 

“Newt.” Thomas corrected himself, the name sounding odd on his tongue, but Newt found himself wishing he said it more.

 

“And no, not all Hobbits are like me. I’m the only one like me.” A sudden streak of boldness possessed Newt to reach forward and gently push a brown lock out of Thomas' eyes. He didn’t move away from the Hobbit’s touch, which compelled him to keep going. “And you, King Under the Mountain, are just as unique as I am.”

 

Thomas blinked back at Newt, the stars reflecting in his honey brown eyes and reflecting a gentleness and kindness Newt never thought he’d see. In the morning he’d be back to the stoic king determined to restore his people and bring them back to their homeland, but for now, he was vulnerable. And just when Newt thought the Dwarf couldn’t get any more unpredictable, he did the last thing Newt expected.

 

He leaned forward.

 

Newt tensed in surprise at first but soon relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to place his hands on either side of Thomas jaw, feeling the beard under his fingers. Thomas rested his hand on Newt’s waist, and Newt turned his head to the side, allowing Thomas to deepen the kiss.

 

They separated after the need for air became too dire to ignore, and Newt gasped, leaning his head against Thomas’ as they panted in sync with each other.

 

Newt broke the silence. “What, is that how Dwarves say thank you?”

 

Thomas laughed, and Newt let out a chuckle as well, their elated emotions catching up to them. Thomas rubbed his nose against Newt’s, his voice coming out lower than it normally did. “If it was, I would have much more to thank you for.”

 

“That can be arranged.” Newt murmured and closed the distance between them once more.

 

They kissed for a moment more, before pulling away once more and leaning back in the chair. Newt dropped his head onto Thomas’ chest, and the brunet wrapped an arm around his back. They stared up at the stars in silence, Newt content to focus on the sound of Thomas’ heartbeat and breathing as he slowly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, when Minho found his King curled up with their Burglar, he chose not to question it, and instead fetched a blanket to drape over their backs.

 


End file.
